Digimon Adventure: Growing Apart
by Lauren-95
Summary: The digital world and human world remain in peace but the digidestined's face the world without their digimon and everyday trouble of a teeanger's life. Problems begin to occur between the Digidestined's and an Evil force begins to plot revenge.
1. Big News

**This is my 1st digimon fanfiction story and my third story in total. I hope eveyone enjoys the story and please review letting me know what you think. I don't mind any **constructive criticism **to help me imporove the story. This story is set six months after Digimon Adventure 02.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been about six months since the battle with MaloMyotismon had ended and the digital and human world's remained in peace. All the digidestined's digimon had to return to the digital world three months ago, after Gennai had revealed to the shocked digidestined's that the gate between their world and the digital world was going to shut - just like it did after the digidestined's first digital adventure. The digidestined's had so far had no communication with their digimon and every day they were checking incase a gate had opened.

Izzy sat up late at night again checking if any digital gates had opened but unfortunately none were open. Just as he was about to turn off his laptop a message from Mimi popped up on his screen. Izzy nearly fell off his chair with delight as he read the message. Mimi was moving back home! Izzy was really excited that all the digidestined's would be reunited and living in the same town again.

Mimi had told him to pass on the news to everyone else and before he went to bed he messaged all the other digidestined's to tell them to meet at his house tomorrow at lunchtime.

...

It was half past eleven in the morning and Tai had hurried over to Izzy's after waking up and reading his message from Izzy. He had arrived outside Izzy's apartment out of breath as he had ran all the way there.

"You're early, I said lunch time and it's only half past eleven just now," Izzy said as he opened the door.

"I came as fast as I could. Had a digiport opened?" Tai asked catching his breath.

"No," Izzy replied looking confused.

"No?" Tai asked again.

"No a digiport hasn't opened. Why did you think that?" Izzy asked.

"Because your message said everyone come round tomorrow at twelve it's important, so I thought a digital port might have opened," Tai explained. Izzy realised that he may also have got the other's excited that a digiport was open and just like Tai the rest of them were going to be disappointed when they heard the bad news that no ports had opened.

Tai was really gutted because he was dying to see Agumon again or just to hear from him so he knew that he was ok. He was really missing him and was praying that a digiport would open again soon.

"So what is the important news that you have to tell us all?" Tai asked interested as what it could be if it wasn't that a digiport had opened, "Is it digimon related?"

"No it's not digimon related. Well it is a little bit it's about a digidestined," Izzy replied.

"Well what is it then?" Tai asked again as Izzy began to build suspense.

"Mimi is moving back here!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Is that all?" Tai asked.

"Yeah isn't it great news?" Izzy replied.

"No offense to Mimi or anything but I thought when you said important news you meant something big like I might get to see Agumon again," Tai replied slightly disappointed by the news.

"It is good news all the digidestined's will be reunited again," Izzy said.

"Well you would think it's great news because you really like Mimi. But yeah your right it is great news that's she's coming back. She's been missed," Tai replied as he teased Izzy. Tai and Izzy were close and it was obvious to Tai that Izzy like Mimi as more than a friend.

Izzy and Tai sat waiting until everyone else arrived. Just like Tai; Yoli, Joe, Cody and Ken all thought that a digiport might have opened so were upset to find out that that was not the news.

Once everyone had arrived and found out the news that Mimi was moving back home, Izzy suggested that they throw her a welcome home party.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea to me," Davis said as he loved going to party's.

"Where should we have the party?" Kari asked.

"My parents are out of town all next week so we could have it at mine as long as it is just us who are there and not everyone inviting all their other friends," Joe offered as long as it was just the digidestined's as he didn't want his house getting ruined.

"I could get food from my parents shop so you wouldn't have to worry about that Joe?" Yoli suggested.

"That good with me," Joe replied.

Everyone was looking forward to Mimi's return and also just all the digidestined's spending time together because since their digimon had returned to the digital world they had only met up on one occasion as a big group and that didn't include Mimi as she was in America. This was the second time everyone had met up.

"I've really missed everyone hanging out like this together," Cody said.

"Yeah me too," Sora agreed.

"We defiantly need to make more of an effort to all meet up," TK suggested.

They all continued to hang out for the rest of the afternoon catching up and discussing their digimon.

"I've barely seen or heard from you recently?" Davis said to Ken as it had felt like ages ago since they hung out.

"I know I've just been busy lately," Ken replied. Ken had barley seen any other digidestined's lately mostly because he lived further away and went to a different school than Davis, Kari, TK, Yoli and Cody.

"You haven't been about much at this end of town recently," Davis said, "You need to come more often".

"I'll try just had a lot of school work that's all," Ken replied, "Now that he no longer had his dark spore it meant that he wasn't as intelligent as he was before and he had to put more work and effort into his school work. This had been difficult for Ken as he had had the dark spore for many years now and teachers were confused by his downfall in school work.

"You know if you ever want to talk I'm here. It seems like I never hear from you these days and I miss the way we all use to hang out," Davis said.

"Yeah but we had no choice then as we were saving the world from MaloMyotismon so of course we always saw each other. Now we don't have the need to always see each other," Ken said with a grumpy tone on his voice.

Davis was surprised by Ken's attitude towards this, "You know we are your friends too not just the other chosen children". He didn't like the way that Ken was insinuating that they only hung out because they had to and they had no other choice. Davis considered Ken to be one of his best friends after all their digimon did DNA digivole they had a close connection. Davis was concerned for Ken and the distance he had created between him and everyone else.

"I know that you guys are my friend but I was just saying that since we no longer have duties as digidestined's there isn't the same need for us the be together all the time like we were before," Ken replied.

Davis was concerned for Ken he knew he hadn't been himself lately and wanted to find out why, but Ken wasn't really the kind of person who opened up very easily.

It was late afternoon and several of the digidestined's had already left and the other's were beginning to leave Izzy's house. Davis had waited for Tai and Kari as he was going to walk home with them as they lived near him.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Ken's behaviour recently?" Davis asked Kari as they waited by the front door for Tai.

"Yeah he has been very distant and he was the first to leave today," Kari replied as she thought about it.

"I've tried speaking to him but he just seems really grumpy and won't open up to me," Davis said expressing his concerns.

"He knows that you're there for him we all are, I think he maybe just needs a little time and space to himself right now. He has been through so much, what with being the digimon emperor and dealing with MaloMyotismon. I think he still feels bad for all the damage he caused to the digital world as the Digimon emperor," Kari replied trying to reassure Davis that Ken will open up to him when he is ready too.

"Who are you two talking about?" Tai said as he walked over towards them and the three of them left.

"Ken. Davis was just saying that he thinks there is something up with him," Kari replied filling Tai in.

"Yeah he was acting out of character today," Tai said, "I think we should just keep an eye on him for now and make sure he is ok and if we still think that there is something wrong then we'll have to try and figure out what it is".

"Yeah," Davis said agreeing. He had always looked up to Tai and valued Tai's opinion. Davis tried to model himself on Tai as he knew how great a leader Tai was.

**Please Review and I will try get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	2. Mimi's Back

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter andI hoped you liked it so far. Thanks to those who have already added it to their favoruite stories and thanks to KoumiLoccness for reviewing. Please Review!**

**Chapter 2**

It was eight in the morning a few days later and Tai, Izzy, Joe and Sora were all up early and on their way to meet Mimi at the airport.

"It's so great that Mimi is moving back," Joe said with a look of excitement.

"I know I've really missed her," Sora said agreeing, "It's not been the same without her. She's left me being the only girl out of the older digidestined's and there is only so much of you boys I can put up with," Sora giggled.

"Could Matt not make it today?" Tai asked Sora. Matt and Sora were still going out and it had nearly been seven months now.

"No he couldn't he had a gig with his band last night so it went on quite late so he didn't want to have to get up early," Sora replied explaining Matt's absence.

"You think he could have made more of an effort. After all he has known Mimi for years now and she is one our best friends," Izzy said feeling that Matt's excuse for not coming was quite poor.

"Is none of the younger one's coming?" Joe asked.

"No I told them not to I thought it might be a bit much people if they all came too. She'll get to see them all at the party we're thrown her tonight, so I thought it would be better if we could surprise her with the party and getting to see all of them too," Tai explained.

The four of them had arrived at the airport after the short bus journey it took them to get there. They went to find out what time her flight was due in and what terminal she would be at before heading over towards the right place.

After waiting a few minutes, Mimi and her mum and dad emerged through the door surrounded by people after picking up their luggage. Mimi hadn't noticed them yet probably because of the amount of people that were going about. She ended up walking past them before Sora shouted on her. Mimi was so excited to see them she left her suit case in the middle of the floor and ran over to them and first of all hugged Sora.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you all," Mimi said as she released from Sora's hug and hugged Tai who was standing next to her and then Izzy.

"You look great," Izzy said, "especially after such a long flight".

"Thank you Izzy," Mimi smiled back. Mimi's parents came over with her suitcase and greeted her friends, before they said that they had a taxi out front waiting for them.

"Can I just head back with my friends I won't be long please," Mimi asked desperate to spend time with her friends now that she was home.

"I suppose you can," Mimi's dad replied, "But make sure you have something to eat you haven't eaten in hours".

The five of them left the airport and headed down town to a restaurant that Joe was bragging about to go get some breakfast because like Mimi the rest of them were starving.

"As much as I loved living in America I am so happy to be home," Mimi said before she took the first bit out of her breakfast, "I missed you guys so much!"

"I know we all missed you too," Sora said.

"It will be weird joining your school though because I've never been to high school here before," Mimi said.

"Don't worry you'll fit in fine," Tai said reassuring Mimi.

"Let's hope so my first day is this Monday," Mimi replied feeling nervous about joining a new school.

"Mimi come round to mine at like 8 o'clock tonight I'm having a few people round," Joe said so that she would there for everyone to surprise her.

"Yeah cool, I'll be there," Mimi smiled back.

After having their breakfast they got on the bus back so Mimi could go home and unpack all her things. Mimi, Joe and Izzy had all gotten off the bus already and Tai and Sora had stayed on until the next stop as it was closer to their houses.

"So how is Matt then?" Tai asked Sora, "I haven't seen him about recently".

"He's fine I think, I haven't seen much of him either he has been too busy with his band," Sora replied in an annoyed tone.

"Is everything ok between you two?" Tai asked.

Sora took a few seconds to reply. She hadn't really spoke to anyone about her relationship with Matt and felt a little bit awkward talking about it to Tai, because he was so good friends with Matt, and her and Tai had always had a connection so it felt weird to talk about her and Matt to Tai.

"Yeah it's fine, I'm just a bit annoyed at him right now that's all," Sora replied, as her and Tai got off the bus.

"Why are you annoyed at him?" Tai asked interested to know why.

"Just because like we all had agreed at Izzy's house the other day that the us five the older ones would go meet Mimi at the airport, and Matt decides not to come because he was up late because he and a gig last night," Sora said expressing her anger.

"Yeah I know what you mean. He could have made more of an effort," Tai agreed

"And then when we were at Izzy's the other day he was really quite and barley said a word because he had been up all night the night before writing music so he was grumpy and tired and never contributed to conversation," Sora continued. Sora was beginning to feel that Matt didn't pay her enough attention and didn't show the same interest in her now.

"Well I have barley seen or heard from Matt recently which is bad enough. But you would think that he would spare some time to spend with you. You are his girlfriend!" Tai replied, "I think he needs to realise that he has his friends and a girlfriend and it's not all about his music and his band".

"I know," Sora agreed.

"He better come to Mimi's welcome home party tonight," Tai said, "I will be really annoyed if he doesn't come".

"He's says he's coming, so we'll see," Sora said.

"You know you should tell him how you feel and that he doesn't spend enough time with you," Tai said giving Sora some advice, "I'll tell him I think he needs to spend more time with his friends but I think you should express your feelings about yours and his relationship yourself".

"Yeah I will have too," Sora said.

"He seems to be taking his music really serious now that there is no digimon stuff to take care of now," Tai commented.

"I know. I think he really want his band to make it big, but I'm not so sure that they will. You know he never seems to speak about Gabumon either. I've tried to bring it up a few times but he never seems to want to talk about it," Sora said.

"It's maybe his way of dealing with it," Tai replied. Tai was the opposite he constantly spoke about Agumon and couldn't wait to see him again and just like Izzy he was continuously checking to see if any digigates were open.

"I really miss Biyomon and I think about her every day. I hated this the last time not knowing how they were and it took three years for a digiport to open. I don't know if I can wait another three years Tai," Sora said with a sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sure they are all fine because I'm sure if they weren't it would mean that there would be trouble in the digital world and if there was most likely we would be the one's trying to save the digital world again. It's our job remember," Tai joked. He had been telling himself that for the last few months to reassure himself that Agumon and all the other digimon were all ok.

"Yeah I suppose your right," Sora smiled, "I still hope we hear from them soon even if it's like that time with Diaboromon and you guys got to see Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Patamon through the computer".

"Yeah I know even getting to see them like that would be good," Tai agreed.

"You know I still feel so bad for ignoring your calls that day. If I had just answered my phone then I could have helped and I would have gotten to see Biyomon," Sora said, "You know something I even got as far as standing outside your front door just about to knock but decided to turn round and go back because I was so annoyed with you".

"Really?" Tai asked looking surprised.

"Yeah I was actually at your door," Sora giggled. Looking back Sora really wished she just knocked the door and that way she could have helped.

"Oh well we still managed to beat him even without you," Tai said, "Anyway you weren't the only one who failed to help that day. Kari was at a birthday party, Mimi was in Hawaii and Joe had an exam or something like that".

"Yeah that does make me feel less bad as I wasn't the only one. But in case you hadn't noticed I haven't stopped speaking to you since. We've never fallen out since then because I felt so bad. I made a point in not falling out with you or any of the other digidestined, because you never know when there may be some evil digimon appearing and we all need to work together".

"Yeah you're right there," Tai said.

"Well I better get home now," Sora said as she left.

"Yeah me too. Bye," Tai said as he headed home.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. The Party

**Thanks to everyone who had read it so far, I hope you are enjoying it so far. Also thank you to everyone who had added this to theri favourite Stories list and to KoumiLoccness for reviewing.**

**Chapter 3**

Joe ran around his house hectically trying to organise everything for Mimi's surprise welcome home party. He had put up banners saying 'welcome home' and had bought plastic plates and cutlery which was sitting on the table spread he had made and now all he needed was Yoli and the food she promised to take from her family's shop.

The doorbell rang and Joe shouted come in as he didn't have enough time to go answer the door as he tried his best to get everything ready in time for eight o'clock when everyone else would arrive. Yoli walked into the house with Kari both of them with their hands full of bags.

"Thanks Yoli," Joe said, "You got loads of food and drink there,"

"I know, well my dad told me to take as much as I liked so I did," Yoli laughed.

"If you two won't mind could you take the food out the bags and put it out on plates and display it neatly on the table," Joe asked.

"Yeah sure," Kari replied.

"You're very organised and precise Joe," Yoli said.

"I know. I don't throw parties very often so I just want everything to be perfect," Joe said.

"Well you are right there. It will be perfect with all this effort and time you have put into planning it," Kari said surprised by all the party decorations Joe had bought.

"You've done a great job Joe," Yoli said as she poured some sweets into a bowl.

Joe was still running around his house making sure everything was perfect just as someone knocked at his door.

"I'll get it Joe," Yoli offered as she answered the door, where Tai, Davis, Ken, Sora and Cody were standing outside waiting to get in.

"Wow," Sora said as she walked in and looked around, "You've done a really good job Joe. I love the welcome home banners". Sora said as she seen the huge banner on the wall which was the first thing anyone coming in would see.

"Mimi is going to love all of this," Davis said as he took a seat.

"Who we waiting for now then?" Cody asked.

"Just TK and Matt because Izzy is coming with Mimi so he is going to text me to say when they are nearly here and we can all hid and then jump out to surprise her," Tai said.

There was another knock at the door and this time it was Matt and Tk.

"Good to see you Matt," Tai said.

"Good to see you too," Matt replied.

"It will be great for the whole group just to hang out for once," TK said as he went over and sat with Davis and Ken.

Sora was really happy to see Matt as she hadn't seen him in a few days but even after he had been there for five minutes, he hadn't even made the effort to say hello.

"Guys there are going to be here in two minutes!" Tai said as he read the text on his phone, "Everyone hide."

Everyone quickly moved to somewhere where they wouldn't be noticed and waited for Izzy and Mimi to arrive. Everyone heard the door handle move and they all got ready for Izzy to put the light on.

"Surprise," they all shouted as Izzy put the light on.

"Oh my God!" Mimi said looking shocked, "I actually love you guys. You didn't have to do this all for me".

"We're all real happy to have you home," Joe smiled.

"So we thought why not throw a party to celebrate the occasion," Davis laughed.

"I think I'm going to cry," Mimi said as she welled up. She was really touched by all the effort that had gone into planning this and felt really grateful for all her friends. It was becoming clear to Mimi that moving home was the best thing her family could have done because she didn't have friends like this in New York.

"Don't cry Mimi, you won't want to mess up your make up," Sora giggled.

"I know, I'm trying not to," Mimi said trying her best to hold back the tears of joy.

Matt finally come over to Sora and asked how she was. Even though Sora was annoyed at Matt she spoke to him normally and she didn't want to ruin tonight for Mimi.

Tai and Izzy were standing at the opposite side of the room. Izzy was talking to Tai but he didn't seem to be listening to a word. Instead he was watching on at Sora and Matt. Tai had always been annoyed at how Sora chose Matt over him and especially now he felt angered because he would never treat Sora the way Matt was right now. Tai knew himself that music was important to Matt just like Soccer was to him, but Tai knew he would never put soccer before Sora. Tai hated how they were together as he and Sora had always had a thing since they met year ago.

What bothered him the most was that Matt was his best friend, well at least he use to be because now Tai never see's him.

"Tai! Tai! Are you listening to me?" Izzy said raising his voice as he tried to get Tai's attention.

"Oh yeah sorry," Tai said as he looked towards Izzy.

"Things seem to be going really well between them two," Izzy said as he noticed Tai was looking at Matt and Sora.

"Yeah they do," Tai said as it looked as though the two of them were having a good time.

Tai was wrong however, it was much the opposite. Sora was trying her best not to be annoyed at Matt and cause a scene but she was finding it difficult to act as if everything was fine.

"What is wrong with you?" Matt asked knowing that there was something up with Sora.

"You never spend any time with me now Matt and it's not right and you never see like Tai or anyone else either. All that you care about is your stupid band!" Sora said as she tried to keep her voice down even though she wanted to shout at him.

"Stupid Band," Matt said repeating Sora, "Is that what you think of it? I thought you were really supportive of my band and my music!" Matt was really offended that Sora thought of his band as stupid when that was something that he was very passionate about.

"I am, but now all you care about is your band. When was the last time me and you went out for a meal or watched a film or even just hung out? I only get to see you when I watch your band perform and sometimes you squeeze in half an hour to see me," Sora replied.

"You know how hard I have worked with this band to try and make it big," Matt said.

Sora was getting frustrated that Matt was failing to listen to her, "You're not listening what about me? Did you not just hear me? When did we last do something together?" Sora was trying her best to emphasis her point.

"Okay we can go out for a meal if you want?" Matt said trying to resolve the problem.

"You don't get it," Sora was becoming more annoyed. It wasn't just a meal she wanted she wanted to really try and sort things out but Matt couldn't see that he was doing anything wrong.

"I do get it you want to hang out more, and I will try and make it work but I have a tight schedule because you know me and the band are performing at loads of local places," Matt replied as he tried to reason with Sora.

"It's not just me though that you need to spend time with there is your friends and your family," Sora said telling Matt that there was more to the problem.

"I know and I will try," Matt said, "Look I don't want to argue with you and I'm sorry I haven't seen much of you recently". Matt hugged Sora as she lent her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the hug as it felt like it had been ages that Matt had last held her in his arms.

The party continued and two hours had passed and all the digidestined's had enjoyed just getting to hang out with each other and have a good time and were even happier that Mimi was home now. Ken had been quiet all night and hadn't joined in with much of the fun.

"Come on Ken get of your seat and join in with the party a bit," Mimi said as she danced to the music.

"No dancing is not really my thing," Ken replied.

"Oh come on, look if Davis can do it so can you," Mimi said as she pulled Davis towards her and tried to encourage Ken to have some fun and join in.

"Come dude," Davis said.

"I think I'm just away to head home now anyway I'm really tired," Ken said as he stood up and put on his jacket.

Davis looked concerned as Ken left he knew there was something wrong with him.

"I guess parties aren't his thing then," Mimi said to Davis.

"I know but I'm worried about him Mimi," Davis replied, "He just seems to keep himself to himself these days and I think there is something bothering him".

"It's cute that you're worried for your friend but remember Ken has never really had any friends before us so he probably is just finding it hard to adjust and I'm sure over time he'll be fine," Mimi smiled.

"I hope so," Davis replied. Davis just wished that Ken would let him in and discuss his feelings with him or any of the other digidestined's so that he didn't always keep it bottled inside.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Growing Concern

**Thanks to everyone who has read this so far and thanks to KoumiLoccness for reviewing.**

**Please review and let me know what you think and let me know of any improvements that could be made to the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning had arrived and it was Mimi's first day at school since she had moved back home. She walked to school in the morning with Sora, Tai, Izzy, Matt and Joe. Mimi was usually very confident but today she felt nervous to be starting at a new school.

"Chill Mimi you'll be fine," Sora said as Mimi began to panic.

"But what if no one likes me or I make a complete fool of myself," Mimi said as she started to freak, "What about my outfit does it look ok?"

"You look fine Mimi honestly," Izzy said reassuring her.

"I really want to make a good impression on my first day," Mimi said.

"Mimi you're like the queen of fashion and I'm pretty sure everyone will be copying your outfits soon," Tai said as Mimi was always setting new trends as she was always ahead of the game when it came to the latest trends and styles.

When they arrived at school Sora took Mimi to the school office to get her timetable. She and Mimi had the same class first thing this morning.

"Oh that's so good that you are in my first class, at least I will know someone," Mimi said as she took a seat beside Mimi in math class.

Their teacher had allowed them to work in pairs which meant that they were allowed to discuss the work. Mimi and Sora had finished with time to spare and Sora started to discuss her relationship with Matt.

"I just hate that he doesn't have any time for me or any of us now," Sora said, "All he cares about is his band".

"It doesn't sound very good to me. Are you sure he's right for you?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah why?" Sora replied.

"It's just I was shocked when I found out you and Matt were together I always thought it would be you and Tai that would be together," Mimi said finally telling Sora after months of waiting that she didn't think Matt was right for her.

"Tai really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah come one you two use to like each other," Mimi said as she tried to figure out why they never got together.

"Yeah but I got fed up of waiting for Tai to make a move or something," Sora replied explaining why her and Tai never got together.

"Well did you make a move?" Mimi asked.

"No I never," Sora replied.

"Well there you have it, you two are just as bad as each other, I bet he was waiting for you to make a move," Mimi said. She was sure that Tai still liked Sora and that Sora still felt something for Tai, "I've never asked because I haven't visited much since you and Matt got together, but how did you get together?"

"Well I suppose I got tired of the whole Tai thing and never getting anywhere and for a while before I got with Matt I started to like him. The worst thing was though when I went to his concert Tai sort of made a move that night and invited me to go with him but I told him I was waiting for Matt," Sora said as she told the story of how her and Matt got together.

"No way! You never said," Mimi was surprised, "Come on I can't believe that. You belong with Tai Sora".

"I liked Matt though. I was no longer interested in Tai then," Sora said explaining why she declined Tai that night, "Plus Matt tried to save me that night when the place he was performing at was attacked by a digimon, that was when I knew I really liked him and he felt something for me too".

"Yeah but Tai has protected you on many occasions in the past as well," Mimi said not seeing how Matt protecting her made her fall for him, "And when you say you liked Matt then, How about now? Do you still like him? Because you seem unhappy to me,"

"I'll admit I'm unhappy with the current situation but I still like Matt," Sora replied. Sora really wanted to sort things out with Matt because she didn't want to end things.

"You sure you didn't make the wrong choice that night?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I didn't," Sora replied although Mimi was making Sora question herself to if she and Matt really were right for each other.

"I just think you and Tai belong with each other and I'm pretty sure he still has feelings for you and you do for him but won't admit it," Mimi said as the conversation ended.

Lunch time came and Sora and Mimi went to go sit with the rest of the group but Matt had already left to go to the music department to work on new songs for his band and Joe had gone into to do extra biology studying. Izzy had gone to the computer lab to help repair the broken computers, as there were a few of them were broken, and the school had tried to pay someone to fix them but they didn't manage, so they asked Izzy knowing he was a computer genius.

"I was hoping everyone would be hanging out together," Mimi said as she sat down and took her lunch out for her bag.

"There never do now, "Tai replied, "Joe is always panicking about his exams and trying to do extra studying in his lunch hour and Matt is always busy writing music or something like that, which usually leaves me Sora and Izzy. But Sora sometimes has tennis, I have soccer and Izzy helps out in the computer lab quite a lot," Tai said explaining how it was a rare occasion now for the whole group to hang out at school.

"Really? That's upsetting I thought you guys spent loads of time together all the time, that's what I was looking forward to most for moving back here," Mimi said slightly upset that the group didn't seem to hang out much these days.

"We try our best to all hang out but everyone seems less interested to hang out now," Sora said.

"I tried my best to keep the group as close but it became impossible everyone had differ interests such as I like soccer you like fashion, Sora likes tennis, Matt has his band and Izzy is into computer and Joe wants to be a doctor," Tai said, he knew he maybe should have tried harder to keep the group together.

"I think not having the digimon affects the group as well because when we still had them for three months after the battle with MaloMyotismon and we all remained real close. But I think the digimon kept us close now without them it has become easier for us to drift apart and do our own thing. It's unintentional as we all try to hang out but sometimes with us all doing different things it's hard to fit in," Sora explained to Mimi.

Tai usually seen a lot of Izzy, Sora and obviously Kari because she is his sister and Davis too because they both do soccer, and he does try to see the others, but finds it difficult to find time when they are all free.

"What about the younger ones it is the same for them," Mimi asked.

"A little bit I think, but not so bad. They spend a lot of time together at school though because they are younger and have less things to worry about in life. When we were there age we were all really close remember?" Tai asked.

"Yeah I do, those were the days," Mimi said.

"I think they see less of each other outwit school then we did at that time though," Sora added, "But they see more of each other than us older ones do".

"Although I think Ken had distanced himself," Tai said with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"Yeah Davis was saying," Mimi replied.

"He is concerned for him," Tai said hoping Ken was ok.

"I do wish Palmon was here and all the other digimon, and that we could all hang out like we use to with our digimon. I love having Palmon around she is like my best friend," Mimi said.

"Yeah I think everyone really does want their digimon back. I hope the Davis, Ken, Yoli and Cody are coping ok without theirs because even though the rest of us miss them we've been through this before. Those four haven't," Sora said hoping they were ok.

...

At Middle school where Davis, Kari, Yoli, TK and Cody attend, Davis had called a meeting with the group at lunchtime to talk about his concerns for Ken.

"I was just wandering have any of you heard much from Ken apart from at Mimi's party or at Izzy's house the other day?" Davis asked.

Everyone replied saying no they hadn't heard from him.

"It's just he was the first to leave both times he didn't want to stick around long. I'm worried about him he never wants to meet up with any of us ever," Davis said.

"Your right we're going to have to do something," TK said.

"But what though?" Kari asked, "he is already pushing us away and what if he doesn't want to see us and if we keep pestering him he might just push us further away".

"Kari's right. We need to be smart about how we approach this situation," Yoli said as she thought about it.

"First we need to try and find out what it is that is really bothering him which is forcing him to push us away," Cody said as he tried to think logically in his head the best way to approach the situation.

"Your right," TK agreed, "But it could be a whole range of things because he has been through so much with losing his brother, being the digimon emperor, and just dealing with the pressure of being a digidestined".

"I just think we need to act quick because remember I went to the dark ocean before and so did Ken? Well I think but I don't know for sure but the more down and depressed you feel the closer you become to ending up in that place again," Kari said hoping that Ken wouldn't end up in the dark ocean again because Kari knew how bad it was there and how scared she was.

"I never thought of that," Davis said sounding concerned.

"I have an idea I think Davis as you are the closest to Ken that after school today you should go to his house and try your best to figure out what exactly is up with Ken and report back to us tomorrow at school," Yoli said as she came up with the idea.

"Yeah ok. I'll try my best but I have tried before and I've got nothing out of him," Davis replied.

"It's worth a shot though," Kari said in hope.

**Please Review!**


	5. Shutting Friends Out

**Thanks to KoumiLoccness. Sorry it has taken me so long for an update. Thank you also to everyone who has been reading so far hope you are all enjoying it. **

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 5**

After school Davis got on the bus to go the Ken's house. Davis wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to Ken because he had already tired to speak to him but Ken didn't seem to want to speak to Davis.

When Davis arrived at Ken's apartment there was no one in. Davis thought that Ken must not be home from school yet so he outside his door waiting for him to get home. Davis was unsure of how Ken would react to Davis's unannounced visit. After about 20 minutes of waiting outside Ken's apartment Ken arrived home.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" Ken asked as he noticed Davis was there.

"I just wanted to talk." Davis replied as he stood up from the ground.

Ken let Davis in as he thought it would be rude not to as he had made the effort to come to his house.

"So how is school going? You know now you don't have the dark spore to give you intelligence," Davis asked starting to make general conversation.

"I'm ok about it, I just have to work harder now and study more but like my teachers and my parents are concerned because they obviously don't know about the dark spore. So they just think that there is something wrong with me. It's annoying that I can't tell them because they are rather worried about me," Ken replied. He had came close to telling his parents and teachers on a few occasions the real reason for his drop in school performance because he was sick of them coming up with silly theories and reasons for it.

"It must be hard not telling them the real reason why your performance in school has dropped," Davis said, "You need to hang out with us more often, we like never see you these days".

"I just don't always have the time because I need to work harder you know to keep up at school," Ken replied.

"But we all need our friends in our lives Ken. You can't just shut us all out just because you have a lot of work to do at school. You need friends to socialise with and just have a good time," Davis said trying to emphasise how important friends were in people's lives.

"Well I've gone through most of my live without friends so I can't say I know the importance of them," Ken said as he before he met Davis and the rest of the group he had never had any proper friends before.

"Yeah but Ken you do now have friends now. You can't just forget about that," Davis said as he tried his best to understand what was up with Ken. Davis knew that Ken had been through a lot especially with having to deal with being the digimon emperor.

"I know I do and I'm grateful for your friendship but I do live away from all of you guys and I'm busy with school and rebuilding a relationship with my parents so I don't have a lot of time to just travel to where you guys live. It's not as easy for me," Ken said. Ken had shut his parents out as a child after his brother Sam had died, and since he returned home from the digital world after running away there while he was the digimon emperor, he and his parents have tried to rebuild their relationship. Ken had learned to appreciate his parents more and allow them into his live but that was difficult because he had to hide the most important and biggest thing in his live form them –the digimon.

"But we've barely seen you recently. I would quite happily come here to see you as well and so would the others but you don't seem to want us to come here either," Davis replied as he questioned Ken.

"I came to see you all a few days ago for Mimi's welcome home party and just before that at Izzy's house," Ken said defending himself that he had seen them.

"I know but any other time I ask you if you want to play soccer or just hang out you always say no," Davis really just wished that Ken would accept that he now had friends and that he would spend more of his time with the friends he had.

"Davis I don't want to argue with you it's probably best you leave, I've got stuff to do," Ken said as he got up and opened the front door to let Davis out.

Davis got up and left. He was upset that Ken was being like this and he knew that there was something wrong with him he just wanted to know what it was. Davis was beginning to feel that the harder he tried with Ken the further Ken was pushing him away. Davis knew that Ken couldn't go on shutting all his friends out like this.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Izzy had texted Mimi asking to meet her for a coffee. Izzy was there first and was sitting waiting as Mimi came in with smiling.<p>

"Hey Izzy," Mimi said as she took a seat.

"Hi good to see you," Izzy smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about then?" Mimi asked Izzy. While Mimi was still living in New York her and Izzy had kept on touch and would email, facebook and skype each other on a regular basis. Mimi use to tell Izzy how much she missed him and that she missed him more than anyone else and that he was a great guy. Izzy had liked Mimi for some time now and now that she was back he was hoping something would happen between them but he was confused as to where he stood with Mimi.

"Well it's just while you were in New York you sent me a few emails telling me how much you missed me and that you hoped we would could one day be together," Izzy said as he started the conversation.

"I know it's so good that we are together again," Mimi had meant in her email that her and Izzy would be together as a couple but now she began to worry as Izzy asked her about it she tried to make it out that she meant they would be together again as in they were living in the same country. Mimi did really like Izzy but she was worried about rushing into things and they had such a good friendship she didn't want to ruin it.

"Aw right," Izzy felt awkward because he thought that Mimi meant she wanted to be with him.

Mimi tried to move the conversation on but she wasn't sure what to say, "Nice day today though isn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose it is," Izzy could tell that Mimi was feeling just as awkward as he was and trying to make general conversation.

"I did really miss you though when I was in New York," Mimi said feeling bad that she had tried to avoid the conversation, "It was would always make me smile when I would check my emails or facebook messages and I had a message from you. You definitely kept in touch out of everyone. I mean Sora did keep on touch a lot as well but I would hear from you every day".

"Well I missed you as well and when you sent me that email saying you were moving home I had was like practically jumping for joy," Izzy laughed. Izzy had to admit it had been one of the most happiest he had ever been when he read the email from Mimi saying that she was coming home.

Out of all the digidestined's Mimi was most excited to see Izzy that was why it was him that she emailed to tell that she was coming home, "I am so grateful for you always taking your time to stay up late and speak to me on skype and just email me and things. It always reassured me that I still had my friends here because my biggest fear was you guys forgetting about me, but you never let me forget that Izzy".

"How could any of us forget you? You are an amazing person and I can honestly say there is no one else quite liked you. You're unique. You seen how happy everyone was when you got home and even though you were away for a couple years no one forgot about you it just made people appreciate you more because when you left I realised just how important you were in my life. It showed me not to take me friends for granted because you don't know what the future holds and anyone can leave your life at any point. I mean Tentamon is gone again and I really miss him". Izzy had realised when Mimi left just how much of an impact she had made on his life because within a few days of her leaving Izzy was already missing her company.

"I know exactly what you mean! I never realised how important all my friends were, all you guys, until I was in New York and none of you were there. That is when I knew that you guys really are my best friends and that I love you all so much," Mimi replied, "But I can't wait to see Palmon again I just hope that a digiport will open soon".

"It has too," Izzy said with hope in his voice, "I just know that it is like destiny for us to see our digimon again. I think the friendship between us and the digimon is so strong that nothing can get in the way of us seeing them again".

"Yeah your totally right there. Even though I haven't heard form Palmon our bond is so strong that I know in my heart that she is fine right now and if there was something wrong I would know that there was," Mimi said as she took a sip out of her coffee.

"Yeah I know that is so right. It's amazing the bond that we all individually share with our digimon they would risk their lives for us and you know what I would do the same for Tentamon," Izzy said as he thought of how much Tentamon had done to protect him.

"It is like an unreal feeling to know that we give them the ability to digivolve though. It's a total different kind of love I think we all feel for our digimon than the love we feel for family, friends, and girl or boyfriends. It is like the sort of love you couldn't describe," Mimi said as she thought about it.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Izzy agreed, "I still check every day to see if there is any ports opened anywhere in the world. I would honestly travel to the other side of the world to see Tentamon again.

"I think we all would," Mimi added, "But like you said one will open soon we just got to keep believing,"

Talking about digimon made both Izzy and Mimi want to see their digimon even more than they already did.

**Please Review!**


	6. Opening Up

**Thank you to KoumiLoccness for reviewing. **

**Sorry that it has taken me over a month to update this, i will try and update the next chapter quicker.**

**Please Review.**

**Chapter 6**

Davis was still concerned about Ken and he could tell that there was something wrong, more than what Ken was letting on. Davis didn't know what to do now because he had tried to be there for Ken but Ken just pushed him further away.

At lunchtime at school Davis sat with the TK, Yolie, Kari and Cody.

"So how did it go with Ken last night?" Kari asked Davis.

"Not good," Davis replied.

"How not?" Yolie asked looking concerned.

"Well it was going alright to begin with but then he chucked me out. Like just told me to leave. He looked really annoyed," Davis explained. Davis has never seen Ken get that annoyed with him before.

"What was he really like mean and rude when he chucked you out?" Cody asked.

"No really he just said I think it's best you leave and got up an opened the door. But I could see it in his eyes that he was really annoyed," Davis replied.

"It just doesn't sound like Ken does it?" TK said, "I thought now he was accepting that we were all here for him and he is part of the digidestined's and that we all stick by each other and we are a team. Now he seems to prefer begin a lone wolf". TK knew that the digidestined's always stuck together and stood by each other but it seemed that Ken didn't want that.

"Yeah I feel sort of sorry for him. I think he has gone through so much and I think he is almost punishing himself because he thinks that he doesn't deserve to have friends because what he did as the digimon emperor," Kari said.

"Maybe someone else should try talking to him?" Cody suggested.

"But who Davis is closest with Ken?" Kari asked.

"Maybe someone who isn't so close to him would help. You know maybe he just needs someone else to talk to," TK suggested.

"Like who though? Davis asked.

"Well just one of us who is not you?" TK replied.

"I don't see how that will make a difference," Davis replied. Davis knew he was the closest friends with Ken out of everyone and couldn't see how Ken would want to speak to someone else but not him.

"Well because maybe he feels you won't understand or something or that he would rather not speak to you about it so maybe it's best if someone else tries," TK said as he tried to explain.

"I'll do it if you want," Yolie offered. Yolie felt she had to do something to help. She knew she wasn't that close with Ken but for some reason she wasn't sure of she really wanted to help him.

"You sure Yolie?" TK asked.

"Yeah I'll go after school today," Yolie replied.

It was last class of the day and Yolie and Kari were in Biology. Yolie was feeling a little nervous about going to see Ken because she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him and she was scared he would just chuck her out as well.

"I really hope Ken opens up to you," Kari smiled at Yolie.

"I know I do agree with you and I do feel bad for him. He hasn't had it easy so far in his life with his brother dying and then getting the dark spore and then becoming the digimon emperor," Yolie said.

Yolie got on the bus after school and got off next to Ken's school where she waited for him to leave because she knew he had soccer practise after school. When she saw Ken coming she was relieved because at least she knew he was still playing soccer so he wasn't completely isolating himself from everyone. But that made her ask herself the question was it just the digidestined's he was isolating himself from.

"Yolie!" Ken looked surprised to see her, "Yesterday Davis and today you, what next Cody turning up tomorrow?"

"Ken we are worried about you," Yolie said.

"But you guys have nothing to worry about!" Ken said raising his voice as he was getting annoyed with everyone fussing over him and worrying about him.

"But we all know that that is not true," Yolie replied.

"How do you? Because I don't hang out with you guys as much because that was the only thing Davis was saying yesterday. In case you forgot I live further away from all of you guys and go to a different school," Ken replied.

"I know that but I can tell that there is something else bothering you and to be honest Ken I don't even know you as well as Davis does and as well as I know the others but I can still tell that there is something wrong with you. You really began to come out of your shell and you laughed a lot more and had a bit of fun but now I can't even remember the last time I saw you laugh or have a smile on your face that wasn't a fake smile," Yolie said, "And you know what I bet I could take a guess as what it is that has made you like this".

"What then?" Ken looked interested to see what Yolie was going to say.

Yolie had only just figured it out herself but she was pretty sure she could tell what it was or at least was part of the reason for Ken pushing them away was.

"You are obviously missing Wormmon, but that is exact same as what the rest of us are going through. We all miss our digimon Ken," Yolie was guessing that Ken was isolating himself away from the rest of the digidestined's because they were a constant reminder of Wormmon and she knew that because he was still going to soccer practise that it meant that he was isolating himself away from everyone else just the digidestined's.

Ken never said anything. "Well I'm taking the silence that I am right or at least that is part of the reason for you avoiding spending time with us," Yolie said.

"Well it's just now fair how for some reason a gate is going to shut so it means that we can't see our digimon and we don't know when we will next. What if the gate never opens again or if it doesn't open for another 100 years and by then we will all be dead!" Ken replied with a tone of anger in his voice.

Yolie was surprised that she might actually have figured out the reason for Ken isolating herself and couldn't help but feel slightly pleased with herself.

"Ken I completely understand what you're saying. Every day I wake up and I check my phone in hope that Izzy or one of the other guys have texted me to say that a digi gate is open. Sometimes I even speak to Hawkmon and wait for him to reply and then I remember that he's no longer here!"

"Wormmon was someone who I could talk to about everything. There wasn't a thing in the world I couldn't say to him," Ken said. Ken was really finding it hard to deal with without having Wormmon around .

"Yeah and I feel the same way about Hawkmon and I know everyone else feels the same way. Every time Izzy is on his laptop he is always checking for digi gates opening. Tai is always asking Izzy whenever he sees him if gates have opened. Just remember Ken that everyone feels the same way. But isolating yourself from the rest of the digidestined's won't help because they are the ones who get me through it. I don't know what I would do without my friends," Yolie said. Yolie totally felt like she understood what Ken was going through but she knew that whenever she felt down she would go speak to one of the other digidestined's who would cheer her up.

"Thanks Yolie. It is good to know that I'm not alone. I think I just keep forgetting that," Ken said, "I know that Davis is concerned about me and so the others but I would rather you didn't say anything to them because I don't want them all fussing over me".

"I promise you I will keep it to myself. You can trust me Ken and if you every need someone to talk to you know that I am here," Yolie smiled.

Ken really felt a sense of belonging as he knew that all the digidestined's were there for him and this was something that he was not use to. He had never had true friends before and was a bit overwhelmed by all the concern over him.

"You know you could always speak to TK, Kari or one of the older ones because they have been through this before, they were apart from their digimon for three years. But TK said that he always knew he would see Patamon again and he says the same this time, he says he knows that the bond between us and are digimon is too strong and that someday a gate will open again," Yolie said as she tried to pass on the hope that TK had to Ken.

"I know TK is right the bond we each share with our Digimon is so strong," Ken said, "It's amazing to know that it's us that gives them to power to digivolve".

"I know it is and you know what I am doing what TK does and that I believe that one day a digiport will open soon," Yolie said, "Anyway I bet Hawkmon is enjoying the peace and quiet in the digiworld because my house is rather loud with me and my siblings there," Yolie laughed.

"Yeah I bet they are all glad that they don't have to pretend to be stuffed toys anymore when we are in public," Ken laughed.

"Yay," Yolie said, "You laughed there! I knew that that Ken was still in there somewhere".

"Yeah maybe you and as much as I hate to say it Davis was maybe right and I do need to except that I have true friends now and I can't shut myself away from them," Ken replied as he told himself that he was going to make more of an effort to see the digidestined's not isolate himself from them.

Yolie was really pleased with herself when she left Ken's and felt hat she had really got through to him and that her and Ken had a connection as they both really missed their digimon.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Cody's Concern

**I know this has taken me ages to get this chapter up and I will try and get the next one up quicker.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this so far and please review.**

**Chapter 7**

The next day at school Davis had texted everyone and told them all to meet at lunch time so they could speak to Yolie and find out how she got on while meeting with Ken.

"Hurry up Yolie," Cody said as him, Davis, TK ad Kari sat waiting for Yolie to come.

A few minutes later Yolie finally arrived, "Sorry I got held up," she said as she sat down.

"So how did it go with Ken then?" Kari asked.

"It went really well," Yolie replied.

"So did he say anything?" TK asked.

"Well yeah but he asked me to just keep it to myself and not tell you guys. But what I can say is that it is nothing big and nothing for us to be worried about," Yolie replied.

"Okay but is he going to hang out with us more then and stop shutting us out?" Davis asked.

"Yeah he said that he knows you guys are his friends and he does appreciate you all but it is strange for him to have all these friends and he's adjusting to it. He isn't use to having loads of people fuss over him so when we do fuss over him he doesn't really know how to handle it and he just ends up shutting us out. But he said if he ever wants to talk he knows he can come find any of us and we'll listen and be there for him," Yolie replied.

"Maybe we are just overly worrying about him. I mean he does live out of town and he has never had friends before so he doesn't rely on them the same way we do and he is a lot more independent," Kari said.

"Well if he is happy talking to Yolie right now then at least we can all be at ease and know that he is at least talking to someone and everything is fine, "Cody added.

"Well hopefully that is all sorted and Ken will hang with us more often," Davis said, "But I better go I have soccer practise this lunch," Davis said as he got up and left.

"I have to go as well," TK said as he got up to leave, "I said I would help tutor a younger pupil in maths".

"Davis complains about Ken not hanging with is yet he always seems to disappear to soccer practice," Yolie commented.

"I know. Is there even soccer practice on today?" Cody asked.

"Well I don't think it is official practice but a lot of the players always have a kick about at school during breaks and stuff," Kari replied.

"So really if he wanted to he could still stay here and hang with us?" Cody asked.

"Yeah I suppose but the extra practice will increase the chances of the soccer team winning more competitions," Kari replied.

Cody was concerned as he felt that the digidestined's didn't spend enough time together anymore and they seemed to be growing apart. He knew that it was even worse for the older digidestined's and they seen even less of each other.

After school Cody met with Joe as he looked up to Joe and wanted to discuss his concerns with Joe.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"I'm just concerned about us all growing apart because it seems that we spend less and less time together as a group and I hear that you older ones see even less of each other than us younger ones," Cody said to Joe.

"Yeah that's true to be honest I didn't even see Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora or Mimi at school today and we all go to the same school it is pretty bad," Joe said as he realised that Cody was right.

"Well today Davis called a meeting so we were all together then but after about ten minutes Davis disappeared to play soccer and TK left because he had to tutor a younger pupil in the school," Cody explained.

"You have to remember though you may all be digidestined's but you all have your own lives to live as well. I suppose right now is a good time to just chill and do fun things because right now we don't have to worry about saving the world or anything," Joe said, "Like Davis wants to play soccer. Remember as well that before you guys became involved with the digimon you weren't all friends. Like you weren't friends with Davis he had other friends and so did you so just don't forget about those other friends but also don't forget about the other digidestined's".

"Maybe you are right," Cody replied, "I might just be over worrying,"

"No you are right as well Cody I mean I think I get to caught up in studying that I forget to see Tai and Matt and all the others and we do need to stay close as a team," Joe replied.

"I just have this gut feeling that like something bad is going to happen and if we're not strong as a team and ready for it to happen then we'll be beaten," Cody said as he worried about any future enemies.

"Yeah you are right we need to make sure that everyone remains close and that we all like meet up once a week at least or something like that," Joe said as he agreed that it was best that they remained tight as a team.

There was a knock at the door and it was Izzy here to see Joe.

"Hey what brings you here?" Joe asked.

"Nothing really I just wanted to make sure everything was ok with you I haven't seen you theses last few days at school," Izzy said.

"That's nice of you to come some see me," Joe smiled. Although Joe agreed with Cody he knew that he was really guilty for not making enough of an effort with the others as he was always too busy stressing over his exams and feeling under too much pressure so that he would get into medicine school.

"Cody was just discussing his concerns as we all seem to spread out as a group these days and we need to stay strong as a team in case of any future enemies or anything that may come in the future when we least expect it," Joe said.

"Yeah you're right Cody. I would say that right now we are pretty close as a team. Maybe not a close as we could be but at least everyone still speaks," Izzy replied.

"Well I better go. I promised my mom that I would be home before five," Cody said before he left.

Izzy had come round to speak to Joe about Mimi. Izzy really liked Mimi and wanted to be with her but he had always had his suspicions that Joe may have had a crush on Mimi and didn't want to cause any awkwardness between him and Joe in case Joe did like Mimi.

"I can see why Cody is concerned and I do agree with him that maybe we don't spend enough time together as a team and now that Mimi is back we are all here again," Izzy said as he tried to start conversation with Joe.

"I know it is great to have Mimi back. I think her presence was really missed especially whenever we all met up it just didn't feel right without Mimi," Joe said as he expressed his happiness to have Mimi back.

"I know," Izzy agreed, "So what would you describe the relationship between you and Mimi like now that she is back?" Izzy tried to ask to see if Joe would say if he had a crush on Mimi.

"Emm well she and I are good friends I suppose," Joe replied with a slight look of confusion on his face as he wondered why Izzy was asking him that.

"So you wouldn't say that you were anything more than friends then?" Izzy felt really awkward asking Joe that.

"No we are just friends," Joe replied, "Can I just ask why are you asking me question about me and Mimi?" Joe said curiously.

"It's just because I really like Mimi and I think she is a great girl but I've always that that you had a crush on Mimi so before if in case I tell Mimi how I feel I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't upset you in case you liked her," Izzy confessed. This was the first time he had properly confessed his feelings for Mimi to anyone.

"Well way back during out first adventure with the digimon I did have a crush on Mimi and I even sent her like valentine's card and stuff but now no I don't I see her a no more than a friend. It was just a silly crush I had a few years back, so no I wouldn't be upset at all if you told Mimi how you feel about her," Joe replied. Joe was being very honest and although he still cared for Mimi he didn't see her as anymore than a friend the same way he seen any of the other digidestined's.

"Well I hope that the truth and that you no longer do like Mimi in that way because I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship or for anything to be awkward between us," Izzy said with relieve now that he knew that Joe didn't have a crush on Mimi.

"You should ask Mimi out and let her know how you feel because I think she may feel the same way about you. She hasn't said anything to me but I can see that there is chemistry between you two," Joe said as he encouraged his friend to ask Mimi out.

"I'm just scared that she doesn't like me and that I end up ruining our friendship," Izzy said.

"Well why don't you wait until the right moment and then tell her how you feel," Joe advised Izzy.

**Please Review.**


	8. Forgotten

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. Please review I haven't gotten any reviews for the last couple chapters so it would be good to hear if people are enjoying it or not, I don't mind if it's constructive criticism so that it can help me improve the stroy. **

**Chapter 8**

Sora was on her way to Matt's house as he had invited her round today since he hadn't spend much time with her lately since he has been busy working on his music for the band.

Sora was happy to finally be getting to spend some time with Matt as she felt like she never got to see him or spend time with him and she knew that if it continued this was then their relationship would not work.

Sarah got to Matt's house and knocked on the door and TK answered the door, "Hey TK I didn't know you were here," Sora said since TK lived with him mom while Matt lived with his dad.

"Hey Sora, I'm just round visiting my dad," TK replied.

"I'm just here to see Matt," Sore said.

"Matt isn't here he left about half an hour ago. He said he was meeting up with the band," TK explained.

"Oh really," Sora said looking surprised, "Because he invited me round today and said that we could go out for lunch or something".

TK felt a bit awkward as he didn't know what to say to Sora.

"I can't believe he forgot!" Sora looked angry.

"You can come in since you've walked all the way here plus I'm not doing anything," TK offered as he felt bad for Sora since she had gone to all this bother.

"If that's ok with you," Sora said as she came in.

"Well you never know maybe Matt will be back soon," TK said hoping that Matt was just running late and that he hadn't actually forgotten.

TK went and got Sora and himself a drink and offered to make Sora lunch since she was suppose to be going out with Matt for lunch.

"You know I barely see Matt much either these days. I came here to see him and my dad and Matt left to go see the band and my dad is working, so it was kind of a waste of a visit," TK said as he tried to reassure Sora that it wasn't just her that Matt didn't have time for.

"Why couldn't Matt have been more like you," Sora laughed, "You'd have never forgotten if you had invited me round," Sora knew it was the truth because TK was so caring and always looking out for others. Sora knew that Matt use to be more like that but now all he thought about was the band and it felt like he didn't care for her anymore.

"I'm sure he hasn't meant to made you feel like he doesn't care because I know he's happy with you," TK replied.

"You sure about that?" Sora questioned, "He never spends any time with me and even when he's not rehearsing with the band he still has excuses such as he's tired or he's studying."

"Sora I'll have a word with him because I know it's unfair the way he just treats you just now and actually everyone else too. He never hangs about with any of us these days," TK said as he knew it was unfair on Sora.

Sora tried phoning Matt again and again there was no reply and this time she left him an angry voicemail.

"Thanks TK for making me lunch but I better get going it doesn't look like Matt has remembered that we made plans," Sora said as she got up to leave.

"I'm sorry that Matt wasn't here and I'll be sure to let him know that he can't treat you this way," TK replied.

Sora was really annoyed and upset, she still couldn't believe that Matt had forgotten about her. Sora phoned Mimi to ask to meet with her because she really wanted to speak with her.

Mimi was just on her way to Tai and Kari's house as she lending Kari some notes on Romeo and Juliet as Mimi had already studied it when she was in New York.

Tai answered the door, "Oh hey there Mimi," he smiled.

"Hi Tai I'm just here to drop off some school notes for Kari," Mimi replied.

"Come in if you want?" Tai offered, "Kari is not actually here just now but I'll be sure to give them to her".

"Well I can only come in for a few minutes as I'm meeting Sora because she just phoned me and she sounded really upset," Mimi said as she came in.

"Why?" Tai asked looking concerned.

"Don't say I said anything because I don't know if Sora will be annoyed that I said anything but she was suppose to be going for lunch with Matt but he stood her up. He must have forgotten and went to go practice with his band instead.

"That is so bad. None of us ever see Matt anymore it's ridiculous, it's like he has just forgotten about all of us," Tai replied. Tai was slightly happy to hear that Matt has stood Sora up because he really didn't like them as a couple because he had always liked Sora and was gutted when he found out she liked Matt.

"You would have been so much better for her Tai," Mimi said. Mimi had always thought that Tai and Sora were right for each other and couldn't understand why she was with Matt especially when he was treating her like this.

"She never wanted me though, it was Matt she wanted," Tai replied. Mimi could see the sadness in his eyes and could tell that he really liked Sora.

"You really like her don't you?" Mimi asked.

"As a friend but nothing else," Tai lied. He didn't want to admit that he liked Sora in case Mimi told Sora and then it would make their friendship awkward.

"You can deny it all you want Tai but I know you do have feelings for Sora," Mimi said, "and I think she maybe likes you too".

"Well I also happen to know that Izzy like adores you and I think you like him too," Tai said changing the subject from him and Sora to Mimi and Izzy.

"He does?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah isn't it obvious he stayed up to like three in the morning to chat online to you because of the time difference, while you were in New York and when you told him you were coming back it was the most excited I have ever seen him," Tai said as he reassured Mimi, "So do you like him?"

"I do but I'm worried that we wouldn't work because we are so different he loves computers whereas I love shopping which Izzy hates," Mimi replied.

"I'm sure you could get Izzy into shopping and get him a more stylish wardrobe," Tai laughed.

"Yeah I totally good and he could show me a few tricks on the computer," Mimi giggled.

"See you would work," Tai commented.

"But what if we didn't?" Mimi asked.

"Look sometimes in life we have to take risks and forget about that what if's," Tai replied as he tried to encourage Mimi to stop worrying.

"Well maybe you should take a risk and tell Sora how you feel," Mimi replied.

"Look she has a boyfriend who happens to be one of my best friends," Tai said as he knew Matt was a mate and he couldn't do that to him.

"Earlier you were saying how bad it is that Matt has no time for any one. Hardly one of his best friends when he makes no time for you," Mimi reminded Tai.

"True but Matt and I have been through so much. I know we clash on quite a lot of different things but I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship that we do have," Tai replied to Mimi.

Mimi knew that Tai was right and the last thing anyone needed was a big falling out between the digidestined's.

"Yeah well if it's meant to be it will be," Mimi said to Tai, "Things could be ugly to begin with between you and Matt but eventually it will all sort itself out,"

"Well we don't have to worry about anything happening because I'm not going to say anything to Sora," Tai replied to Sora.

"Well that that's fine if you can sit back and watch the girl you like be with your best friend," Mimi replied, "Anyway u better go because I've got to go meet Sora,"

"Well it was nice speaking to you Mimi," Tai said as Mimi left.

Mimi met Sora just round the corner from where Tai lived. Mimi could tell that Sora was upset.

"Sora what happened?" Mimi asked.

"I don't want to even talk about it," Sora replied, "I've had enough of Matt putting music before me".

"Sora you really shouldn't have to put up with this it's a shame on you," Mimi said as she felt sorry for her friend.

Sora never replied because she really didn't want to talk about it right now.


	9. Arguing

**Here is the next chapter sorry it's taken ages to update. Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**C****hapter 9**

Tai met up with Matt in the morning before he had to go to school. Tai wanted to let Matt know that he wasn't happy about the lack of time that Matt had for them.

"Tai how is it going?" Matt asked.

"Everything is cool what about you?" Tai replied.

"Just been real busy with the band recently. We have a big gig coming up in a few weeks," Matt said.

Tai listened to Matt talk about his band for the next five minutes, he tried his best to listen but couldn't help but to zone out of the conversation as it went on and on.

"Matt I'm saying this as a friend but all you talk about these days is the band and all you do is practice with the band. It's like you've forgotten about all of us and that includes Sora!" Tai interrupted Matt as he couldn't bear to listen to him ramble on about his music any more.

"That's not true," Matt replied but he knew himself that recently he may not have spent a lot of time with his friends, "And I haven't forgotten about Sora".

"Err Matt you were suppose to meet up with her for lunch yesterday but forgot," Tai said pointing out that Matt had forgotten about Sora.

Matt looked confused for a second until he remember, "Oh no she's going to kill me," He said, "How did you know about that was Sora mad?"

"I don't know if she's mad but I would guess that she would be, it was Mimi who told me so don't mention to Sora that I told you or Mimi told me because Mimi wasn't suppose to tell me," Tai replied. He didn't want to get Mimi in trouble with Sora by telling Matt and then him telling Sora that Mimi told him.

"I have a lot of making up to do," Matt said as he thought of how annoyed Sora would be.

"Matt I know it's none of my business and it's between you and Sora but you really can't treat her this way she deserves so much better," Tai said. Tai didn't want to make thing awkward but he didn't like watching on as Matt made a fool of Sora.

"Your right Tai it is none of your business," Matt didn't like the fact that Tai was sticking his nose in.

"I know it's not but Sora is my friend to and I don't like the fact that you're treating her this way," Tai was beginning to get annoyed at Matt now, he just wanted Matt to admit that he was in the wrong. They had arrived at school now.

"She might be your friend but she's my girlfriend," Matt replied with an angry tone in his voice. Tai thought that Matt was saying that in some sort of way to wind Tai up since Sora Choose Matt over Tai.

"Well maybe you should start treating her like she's your girlfriend then," Tai said back as he raised his voice. Kari, TK and Davis had arrived at school by now.

"Is it just me or does it look like Tai and Matt are arguing?" Davis asked as he notice that they were shouting at each other.

"I'm not sure," Kari replied as she looked towards them.

"Well that would suggest that they were," TK said as Matt punched Tai and then Tai punched Matt back.

"Tai! Tai Stop it now!" Kari shouted as she watched on as her brother and Matt fought.

"Matt what are you doing," TK shouted as him and Davis tried to break up the fight. Davis was trying to pull Tai away while TK was trying to pull Matt away.

Just as they managed to break up the fight Sora and Mimi arrived at school.

"What is going on here?" Sora demanded to know.

"They were having a fight," Davis answered.

"Why were you two fighting I thought you had both grown out of that?" Mimi asked, She was right it had been a while since Tai and Matt had had a proper fight like that.

"Well Tai was sticking in his nose in my business where it wasn't needed," Matt replied.

"Why though?" Kari asked Tai.

"Because he thinks it's ok to forget about his friends and just forget about Sora as well she is suppose to be his girlfriend," Tai replied defending himself.

"It had nothing to do with you though Tai," Matt replied.

"Well maybe Matt if you hadn't forgotten about your lunch date with Sora yesterday then Tai wouldn't have to get involved in your business," Mimi thought she had better stick up for Tai because she knew she was partly to blame since she told Tai.

"Sora I am so sorry about that!" Matt said to Sora.

"Matt leave me alone right now," Sora felt embarrassed that everyone now knew that Matt had forgotten about her.

"Sora wait," Matt went after her.

"Matt just leave her right now," TK said as he stopped Matt from chasing after her. Kari and Davis were walking with Tai.

"What was all that about Tai?" Kari asked her brother.

"I never meant for it to turn violent, I just thought it was about time someone told him that he has to make time for his friends and that included Sora," Tai replied as he defended his actions.

"I wonder if that will be the end of his and Sora's relationship she looked quite upset and annoyed," Davis said.

"Well she's probably annoyed at me too because it is her and Matt's business but I couldn't help but to say something because at the end of the day Sora is one of my best friends," Tai replied. He knew really it was because he cared too much about her to just forget about it and he didn't think Matt realised just how lucky he was to have Sora but Matt just seemed ungrateful.

"Tai please don't let this become some huge argument or anything, I think you and Matt need to sort this out before it gets worse," Kari advised Tai as she thought a big fight would just make things worse.

Tai went off the class and Davis and Kari walked to their first class, "You ok Kari?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I'm just concerned because I don't like confrontation so I don't want there to be any between Matt and Tai," Kari replied.

"I'm sure there won't be. It should all just blow over," Davis replied.

TK was speaking to Matt, "As much as I know you don't want me to say this but I have to agree with Tai," TK knew that matt wouldn't be too please to hear TK say that but TK had to be honest.

"Do you feel that I've forgotten about you and all out friends?" Matt asked.

"Well like yesterday I came to dads to spend time with you and him. First he gets called into work and then you leave to go write some new songs when actually you're suppose to be with Sora so instead I invite Sora in and have a chat with her for a while," TK replied as he even felt that his brother couldn't be bothered spending time with him anymore.

"I'm sorry TK maybe your right. Maybe I have been too involved with the band recently and I've forgotten about everything else," Matt finally admitted.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to its Tai and Sora," TK replied. Matt knew he had to apologise to Sora but he wasn't too sure about apologizing to Tai even though he knew he should he didn't like the idea of admitting that Tai was right.

TK got to class and sat in his usual seat next to Kari. Kari, Davis and Yolie were already there and Davis was telling Yolie about Tai and Matt's fight.

"Was Sora mad?" Yolie asked.

"Well she looked kind of annoyed," Davis replied.

Kari looked at TK awkwardly as he sat down, "I'm sorry about Tai fighting with your brother," Kari apologised as she felt it was a bit awkward as she presumed that TK would be on Matt's side.

"Don't you apologise you didn't do anything wrong," TK replied, "Anyway Tai was kind of right, Matt has been ignoring his friends and that includes Sora recently".

TK knew that Matt should have made more time for his friends but it was a little awkward for him to watch Matt and Tai fight when he agreed with Tai.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
